Rien et plus encore
by Maggie338
Summary: Amoureuse? Encore un mot qui ne veut rien dire... OS - Complete


Allo :) … ça fait déjà un bon moment que je n'ai rien publié ici, j'ai une fic en cours qui aimerait tellement être finie mais qui n'y arrive juste pas… et j'ai cette histoire qu'il faut que je fasse sortir de ma tête. Univers d'Harry Potter, un petit OS, disons que c'est dans le 4e tome pour donner une mise en contexte.

_Disclamer : L'Univers et les personnages sont tous création de JK Rowling, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de ce texte._

On se revoit en bas, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Rien et plus encore**

Vous lui auriez demandé ce qui c'était passé qu'elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. En fait, elle aurait surement juste souri, hoché la tête et répondu : «Rien». Rien parce c'est ce qu'_il_ avait décidé. Rien parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon, et qu'admettre y réfléchir à perpétuité ne ferait que tourner le couteau dans la plaie, révéler à quel point elle pouvait être pathétique.

C'était difficile de donner un début et une fin à cette histoire. Au plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, _il_ avait toujours fait partie de son paysage, _il_ la taquinait, ils partageaient des moments communs, mais c'était de la politesse, de l'effet de groupe. Lorsqu'on gravite autour du Survivant il y avait beaucoup de gens, comme ça, qui font juste partie de l'ambiance disons. Pourtant, Hermione avait surpris ce regard d'envie ce soir là, lors d'une de fêtes organisées clandestinement autour des évènements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le soir où elle avait osé et sorti de sa garde-robe une longue robe rouge, ouverte dans le dos, qui moulait son corps et rehaussait sa chevelure de fauve. Elle s'était regardée dans le miroir et avait rougi, en faisait-elle trop? Serait-elle capable de se fondre dans la masse? Voulait-elle vraiment se fondre dans la foule? De toute façon elle suivait la consigne, «Portez les couleurs de votre maison». Elle sourit et ajouta à son cou une chaîne en or : Gryffondor. Courageuse.

Il faudra toutefois l'admettre, elle cherchait son regard. Elle le sentait, le savait. _Il_ avait les yeux posés sur elle en tout temps depuis le début de l'année. Sur elle. Pas sur les beautés venues de Beaubâton, sur elle. Pourtant, hors de ces soirées, où grisées par le Whisky Pur-Feu les intentions devenaient sans équivoques, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rester froids et distants, elle dans son rôle de préfète, sérieuse et appliquée et lui dans sa désinvolture appliquée. Rien ne pouvait indiquer l'électricité qui flotte dans l'air quand leurs deux corps se retrouvent à proximité.

Le temps c'est pourtant écoulé, la longue monotonie des jours où ils faisaient presque semblant de ne pas se connaitre entrecoupée par ces courts épisodes plein de promesse, où elle n'aurait rien fait d'autre que rester callée dans ses bras. Elle aimait rire à ses côtés, elle aimait même la manière dont _il_ lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, elle aimait _lui_ répondre et _lui_ tenir tête. Elle aurait aimé qu'_il_ vienne vers elle, qu'_il _la retienne lorsqu'elle s'enfuyait danser au bras de n'importe qui. Elle aurait souhaité qu'_il_ soit sérieux lorsqu'_il_ lui a dit qu'_il_ souhaitait la voir seule, dans les vacances de Noël.

Elle aimait croire qu'_il_ pouvait l'aimer.

Elle l'aurait souhaité, pourtant elle avait si peur. Peur de l'intimité, d'être déçue, peur de _lui_. Parce qu'_il_ n'avait jamais rien fait de ce qu'_il_ avait pu dire et qu'une distance incroyable les séparaient lorsque l'alcool cessait de jouer les entremetteurs.

Pourtant elle aurait dû comprendre bien avant le bal de Noël, quand _il_ n'avait rien fait, ni même tiqué, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au bras de Victor Krum dans la Grande Salle bondée. _Il_ était trop occupé. Au bras d'Angelica…

Un hibou qui suivi et qui lui brisa le cœur : « Oublie-moi. Il n'y avait aucune chance et il ne c'est rien passé entre nous.»

Et son univers qui bascula : Rien? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être _rien_? Les soirées passées à attendre de ses nouvelles? _Rien_. Les promesses non tenues? _Rien_. La proximité et les messages tard le soir? _Rien_. Ses mains qui se baladent sur son corps? _Rien._ Le désir dans ses yeux? _Rien_. Les frissons de plaisir? _Rien_. Rien. Rien. Rien, sauf que pendant ce temps les études continuaient, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, la lutte contre le Mal continuaient et ses amis avaient besoin d'elle. Rien de tout cela n'arrivait à le sortir de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que c'est _rien_? Être amoureuse, c'est rien et ça s'oublie?

Mais bon, elle en avait encore pour deux ans. Deux pénibles années à venir, à supporter par-dessus la pression des études et le retour de Voldemort, le sourire de Fred Weasley et ses yeux perçants, aux bras d'autres filles qu'elle ne sera plus jamais. Sans même un baiser.

«J'aurais juste couché avec toi, et je voulais pas te faire ça.»

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plût .. Bref... True Story. On m'a dit un jour que quand j'écris les gens se sentent moins seuls, parce qu'on vit tous ces sentiments et que ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre les exprimer.

with Hugs and Butterfly Kisses

Magg


End file.
